Memories Lies
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau di khianati kekasih yang kau cintai dan sahabat yang sudah kau anggap saudara? benci? tentu saja. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? . . .


**Disclamer : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya penulis mangakanya**  
**genre : Drama **

**Warning : Nggak ada sih kan nggak ada yang aneh-aneh.**

**Rate : T lan kan masih aman**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang pengantin berpakaian putih keluar dari gedung mewah itu setelah acara pemberkatan pernikahan mereka selesai. Mereka di sambut oleh kelopak bunga mawar putih yang di taburkan para pendamping pengantin. Para tamu undangan memberi ucapan selamat pada pasangan pengantin baru itu. Sebuah rangkaian bunga bertuliskan _'Selamat menempuh hidup baru Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata'_ di letakkan di depan gedung itu.

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang mengamati pemandangan itu dari balik pepohonan disamping gedung itu dengan sedih. Sesekali ia mengusap perutnya. Setelah puas mengamati, iapun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi gedung itu.

Ia berjalan melewati jalan setapak. Merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa rambut pirangnya yang tergerai indah dan menggoyangkan dress berwarna biru pucatnya dengan lembut. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah menyala. Disana seorang pria sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil mahal itu. Ia melipat tangannya kedada. Ia menyambut gadis itu dengan senyum yang lembut. Begitu gadis itu mendekat, ia langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Di peluknya erat-erat tubuh mungil yang hanya setinggi lehernya itu.

" Sudah selesai?". Tanyanya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya. " Kalau begitu ayo pergi dari sini dan memulai hidup baru kita, Naruto. Bersama anak yang ada di perutmu".

Gadis itu hanya menangis di pelukan pemuda berambut merah itu. " Maaf". Satu kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

" Stt, aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu darimu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan kita akan hidup bahagia di Suna". Ucapnya lagi menenangkan.

Pemuda itu menggiring gadisnya untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Merekapun pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang duduk manis di sebuah café. Wajahnya berseri-seri karena sedang menunggu kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pangeran yang terkenal tampan di Konoha ini. Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu saat Ino yang merupakan sahabat Naruto menikah dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Mereka bertukar nomor telfon dan menjadi dekat. Hingga akhirnya sang pangeran meminta gadis itu untuk menjadi pasangannya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tidak bisa bertemu sang kekasih lantaran kesibukan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggunya itu datang. Tampan seperti biasa. Ia menghampiri meja naruto dan duduk di kursi di depan Naruto.

" Aku tidak ingin basa-basi". Ucapnya ketus." Aku ingin kita berpisah".

" Apa?". Gadis itu membelalakkan mata birunya. Tidak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya.

" Aku akan menikah dengan gadis dari keluarga baik-baik yang selevel denganku". Ucapanya singkat. Ia meletakkan sebuah undangan di atas meja di depan Naruto." Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau datang, tapi Hinata menginginkan kau datang". Ia segera beranjak pergi dari café itu. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Gadis itu membuka undangan pernikahan yang ada di depannya. Airmatnya langsung meleleh saat melihat nama yang tercetak di undangan mahal itu. _Hyuga Hinata_ dan _Uchiha Sasuke_. Tega sekali mereka. Padahal ia begitu mempercayai dan menyayangi gadis Hyuga itu tapi ini balasannya? Dia merebut kekasih orang yang menggapnya sabahat. Jadi selama ini mereka bermain api di belakangnya?.

" Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian". Ia meremas undangan itu dan pergi meninggalkan café.

**-Flashback End-**

7 tahun kemudian.

Di sebuah aula hotel bintang lima sedang diadakan sebuah pesta. Di dinding terpasang hiasan mewah, tanda bahwa pesta ini bukan untuk kalangan biasa. Yah itu adalah pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat. Pesta untuk ulang tahun kedua putra kembar pasangan Uchiha sulung, Itachi Uchiha dan Yamanaka Ino, sekaligus anniversary mereka yang ke 8 tahun. Para tamu undangan terdiri dari kerabat keluarga dan orang-orang penting di kota itu. Pejabat pemerintahan, para artis dan pengusaha-pengusaha kaya menghiasi pesta mewah itu. Pesta berlangsung meriah dan elegan. Di salah satu sudut ruangan itu, terlihat sang nyonya besar, Mikoto Uchiha, sedang berbicara pada anak dan menantunya.

" Lihatlah, kakakmu sudah memiliki 2 anak, setahun setelah mereka menikah". Katanya keras. " Sedangkan kalian, kapan kalian akan memberikan kami cucu?".

" Sudahlah bu. Ibu tahu sendiri keadaan Hinata". Bela sang Uchiha bungsu karena tidak mau istri tercintanya di pojokkan. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

" Sebaik apapun latar belakang keluarganya, jika tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan tetap saja tidak berguna". Ia menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Menyadari tatapan ibu mertuanya, ia semakin menunduk. " Sebaiknya kau ceraikan wanita ini dan segera mencari istri baru yang bisa memberimu keturunan".

"Ibu! Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikan Hinata. Aku sangat mencintainya".

" Sa-sasuke". Hinata merasa senang dengan pembelaan suaminya itu.

" Terserah, pokoknya ibu menginginkan cucu darimu dan ibu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya". Katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

" Sudahlah, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu". Sasuke memeluk istrinya.

" Sa-sasuke terima kasih".

3 tahun setelah mereka menikah. Mereka tidak kunjung di karuniai keturunan. Orang tua Sasuke, terutama Mikoto pun mendesak mereka untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter genekolog terbaik di kota itu. Menurut hasil tes kesuburan, Sasuke sehat dan subur, sangat subur malah. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata, dokter mengatakan bahwa wanita itu tidak akan pernah bisa hamil karena rahimnya yang lemah dan sel telurnya yang kecil. Hinata sangat syok dengan kenyataan ini. Sejak itulah, sang ibu terus mendesak sang putra untuk memiliki istri lagi untuk dapat memiliki keturunan.

Pasangan uchiha bungsu kemudian bergabung dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Pesta itu berlangsung meriah. Hingga sesosok wanita cantik muncul dari pintu utama dan mencuri perhatian semua orang. Wanita itu memakai gaun panjang berwarna biru muda yang senada dengan mata sapirenya dengan tali kecil di pundaknya. Detail Kristal swaroski menghiasi bagian dada, menonjolkan keindahan ragawinya. Bagian punggungnya terbuka dengan aksen tali menyilang layaknya korset membuat pinggangnya yang kecil terlihat. Rambut pirangnya yang di buat sedikit bergelombang pada ujungnya di gerai dan di sampirkan kepundak kanannya. Sebuah jepit rambut indah terbuat dari Kristal dan perak bermotif bunga bunga kecil terjepit di bagian kiri kepalanya. Make up tipis dengan bibir merah muda membuat wajah cantiknya tampak alami. Sebuah handbag berwarna hitam dengan detail pita biru menyempurnakan penampilan ayunya malam ini.

Ia melangkah dengan anggun. Membuat semua pria di ruangan itu terpesona tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Hinata yang melihat suaminya terpesona dengan wanita lain memandang wanita itu dengan tidak suka. Tapi harus ia akui, jika dibandingkan kecantikan wanita itu, ia pasti kalah telak. Wanita itu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ia punyai. Wanita itu melangkah mendekati pasangan uchiha sulung untuk memberi mereka selamat. Sang nyonya muda Ino tampak kebingungan karena tidak mengenali wanita cantik yang ada di depannya.

" Anda ini siapa?". Tanyanya pada wanita yang mempesona hampir semua tamunya malam ini. Wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" Astaga Ino, aku hanya pergi selama 7 tahun dan kau sudah tidak mengenaliku?".

Ino yang mendengar itupun langsung menyadari siapa wanita yang ada di depannya. Mata biru, rambut pirang serta suara yang sangat ia kenali. " Naruto? Kau Naruto kan?". Wanita itu mengangguk. " Apa kabar? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku selama ini?". Ino pun memeluk sahabat yang sudah lama di rindukannya. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah Naruto tampak terkejut, begitupun Hinata.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Maaf tidak memberimu kabar. Aku sibuk mengurus suami dan anak-anakku". Ucapnya singkat dengan masih mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

" Hah? Kau sudah menikah? Kapan? Kenapa tidak mengundngku?". Ino melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah sang sahabat.

" Iya, maaf. Aku hanya melakukan pernikahan sederhana kok". Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

" Lalu mana Suamimu?". Tanya Ino antusias.

" Naruto!". Suara panggilan itu membuat mereka menoleh kearah belakang Naruto. Di sana terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah menggandeng 2 orang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki yang besar berambut dan bermata hitam sedang anak laki- laki yang lebih kecil berambut pirang dengan mata rubi persis seperti laki-laki yang menggandengnya. Melihat ibunya. Kedua bocah laki-laki itu langsung melepaskankan gandengan ayahnya dan berlari menyongsong sosok sang ibu.

" Ibu!". Teriak kedua anak itu yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kedua anaknya, sedang sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia diacuhkan anak-anaknya yang sangat amat mencintai sang ibu.

Laki-laki itu mendekati sang istri dan mencium pipinya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Naruto.

" Perkenalkan ini suamiku, Sabaku no Garaa". Kata Naruto memperkenalkan sosok sang suami. " Ayo sayang, beri salam pada paman dan bibi". Katanya sambil mengelus sayang kepala kedua anak-anaknya.

" Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku no Shunsuke". Anak berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Kemudian di ikuti oleh sang adik.

" Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku no Arashi". Ucapnya dengan senyum merekah yang diturunkan oleh sang ibu. Walau usianya belum genap 5 tahun, namun ia sudah lancar berbicara. Benar-benar anak yang hebat.

" Wah anak-anak yang pintar ya". Ucap sang nyonya Uchiha Senior. Ia kemudian melirik menantu keduanya dengan pandangan mengejek. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Wanita yang dalam usia senjanya masih terlihat cantik itu kemudian menangkap sosok putranya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari putra wanita cantik yang ada di depannya. Ia kemudian memandang kearah pandangan sang anak. Ternyata ia sedang memandang putra sulung wanita itu. Iapun memperhatikan anak yang ia kira umurnya sekitar 6-7 tahunan itu. Ia lantas menyadari sesuatu. Iapun membulatkan matanya.

" Astaga!". Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada nyonya Uchiha tersebut. " Anak ini . . ."

Sasuke terlihat terkejut. Apa mungkin ibunya menyadari kemiripan anak sulung Naruto dengan dirinya? Ia melirik ke arah istrinya. Ia melihat istrinya, Hinata, membulatkan matanya saat melihat Shunsuke. Anak yang bisa dikatakan versi kecil dari Uchiha Sasuke. Rambutnya,garis wajahnya, matanya, bahkan warna kulitnya pun sama dengannya. Tidak mungkin anak ini tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Tapi mungkinkah . . .

" Naruto kau . . .". Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Ya?". Wanita itu hanya tersenyum saat menyadari ekspresi keluarga Uchiha. Agaknya mereka sudah menyadari kemiripan antara anaknya dengan Uchiha bungsu, laki-laki yang pernah menyakitinya di masa lalu. Ia sangat senang apalagi saat melihat ekspresi terluka dari Hinata, mantan sahabatnya yang telah menusuknya dari belakang. Naruto tau kalau Hinata tidak bisa memberi keturunan, jadi ini kesempatannya untuk memamerkan anaknya pada keluarga Uchiha, terutama pasangan Uchiha bungsu itu. Garaa menyetujui permintaan sang istri karena iapun ingin memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah menyakiti orang yang di cintainya.

" Ah, maaf kami harus segera pergi". Kata Garaa memecahkan keheningan." Kami harus segera mengejar pesawat kami". Ia langsung menarik istri dan anaknya untuk pergi menjauhi keluarga Uchiha yang masih membisu. Keluarga Sabaku itu buru-buru pergi dari pesta itu.

" Kalian mau pergi kemana?". Tanya Ino.

" kami sekeluarga akan pindah dan menetap di Prancis". Kata Garaa sambil melangkah menjauhi keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah pesta usai, keluarga Uchihapun kembali ke rumah mereka.

" Sasuke apa maksudnya ini semua?". Tanya sang ibu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto Sasuke? Apa mungkin kau meninggalkan Naruto saat hamil untuk menikah dengan Hinata?". Tanya Ino dengan marah. Ia tau hubungan Naruto dengan adik iparnya. Makanya ia sempat kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun dan menikah dengan Hinata yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Naruto sendiri. Kini ia menyadari alasan Naruto menghilang setelah Sasuke menikahi gadis klan Hyuga itu. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. " Astaga Naruto. Kau melahirkan anakmu sendirian sementara kekasih dan sahabatmu mengkhianatimu.".

" Brengsek!". Itachi langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan sang adik, hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur di sofa. " Inilah sebabnya aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan gadis baik-baik seperti Naruto. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja!".

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya diam tanpa berniat melerai. Mereka sudah cukup pusing dengan kenyataan ternyata Sasuke memiliki anak dengan wanita lain. Dan wanita itu adalah wanita yang pernah di sakiti oleh anak bungsunya.

" Mungkin ini karma untuk kalian berdua karena telah menyakiti gadis sebaik Naruto". Tambah Ino. Hinata menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" ma-maafkan a-aku, a-aku tidak bermaksud . . .". Ucap Hinata membela diri.

" Bermaksud atau tidak, pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat". Ucap Ino tegas. Dari awal ia memang tidak terlalu menyukai Hinata. Ia merasa gadis itu seolah memanfaatkan rasa simpati orang lain untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Ia bahkan dengan tega merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

" Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada Naruto. Aku akan mengambil anak itu dan merawatnya".

" Kau!". Itachi menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan berniat memukulnya kembali.

" Be-benar, dengan begitu. Ti-tidak ada yang me-merasa di sakiti lagi. Aku akan merawat a-anak itu seperti anakku sendiri". Tambah Hinata. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Hinata menjadi marah.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipi mulus Hinata. Tamparan itu berasal dari nyonya Uchiha senior.

" Jaga kata-katamu Hinata!". Geramnya. Wanita yang biasanya lembut itu terlihat sangat marah saat ini. " Tak kusangka gadis dari keluarga baik-baik sepertimu bisa berpikiran picik sepertimu".

" I-ibu". Hinata memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah.

" Anak bukanlah barang yang bisa di ambil seenaknya". Ucapnya tegas. Bagaimanapun Mikoto adalah seorang ibu. Seingin apapun ia untuk memiliki cucu. Tapi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya wanita itu jika di pisahkan dari anaknya." Kau yang tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya melahirkan tidak akan tau rasanya kehilangan".

" Atau kau ingin mengambil anak Naruto karena kau tidak bisa punya anak sendiri?". Tanya Ino ketus." Ini adalah karma untukmu Hinata. Karena menyakiti orang yang mempercayaimu".

Wanita bermata lavender itu kembali menunduk. Kata-kata itu begitu menohok hatinya. Apa ini salahnya? Apa ia salah jika ingin memiliki orang yang ia cintai? Apa ia salah jika ia ingin bersama orang yang ia cintai?. Apakah ini karma untuknya?.

.

.

Mobil merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah mansion mewah. Para penumpang mobil itu belum juga turun meski mobil itu sudah berhenti sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Naruto melihat putra bungsunya sedang tertidur di pangkuan kakaknya dengan tenang. Nampaknya Shunsuke juga tidak keberatan dengan sikap manja adiknya itu. Bocah 6 tahun itu malah terlihat sangat senang.

" Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?". Tanya Garaa pada istrinya.

" Tidak ada".

" Tidak ada?".

Naruto menoleh pada suaminya. Ia kemudian memegang pipi kiri suaminya dengan tersenyum.

" Bukankah katamu kita akan pindah ke Prancis?". Tanyanya. Mata Garaa membulat.". Apa bisa kepindahan kita di percepat jadi besok atau lusa. Aku ingin melupakan kenangan buruk di sini".

Garaa pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata istrinya. Ia menarik tangan istrinya dan berniat memeluknya tapi tidak jadi karena melihat si sulung masih terjaga.

" Ibu". Panggil Shunsuke." Apa paman itu ayah kandungku?". Tanya bocah 6 tahun itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Anak-anaknya memang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Ia juga tidak pernah berbohong tentang keadaan keluarga mereka pada anak-anak mereka, juga tentang Shunsuke yang bukan anak kandung Garaa.

" Dengar Shun, berjanjilah pada Ibu dan ayah untuk tidak pernah mempercayai 100% orang-orang bermarga Uchiha dan Hyuga. Kau mengerti?". Pinta Naruto. Dulu ia pernah sangat mempercayai Bungsu Uchiha dan Gadis Hyuga itu. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menusuknya dari belakang. Ia tidak ingin anaknya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

Shunsuke mengangguk setuju. Ia tau kisah ibunya dan Paman bermarga Uchiha. Juga perempuan bermata aneh yang sekarang jadi istri ayah biologisnya. Wanita yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya saat ia masih dalam perut ibunya.

" Suatu hari nanti aku akan membalas sakit hati lbu". Gumamnya.

**-The End-**

.

.

.

Yaii cerpennya sudah selese. Sesekali boleh dong bikin cerita pendek. Inspirasi? Hmm kadang baca cerita tentang cewe yang udah di sakitin kekasihnya tapi tetap mau memaafkan n balik ke kekasihnya. Hmm kalo saya sih ogah. Bagi saya, sekali pengkhianat tetap pengkhianat. Saya mau bikin karakter yang lebih manusiawi n punya sakit hati dan dendam tetunya. So jadilah cerita ini.

.

.

.

Ok. Thanks for reading


End file.
